Angelic Abilities
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas always struggles to control his emotions, without the comfort of his angel he can't keep his feelings in line. After losing control of his emotions once again, it's up to his emerald angel to calm her love's inner demon and return it to it's slumber once again.


One evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas was resting by himself in the back of his berth, in a worked up, tense mood, struggling to keep himself together without running rampant. An escapade occurred that played to his annoyance and his inner demon had struck again. He had dealt with it several times since Emily came to Sodor. When she was suffering under Gordon and James, he attacked 'Arry and Bert when they made terrible jokes about her. On Misty Island, he nearly attacked the Logging Locos when they started teasing her spirit, but that time, Emily's voice in Thomas' head stopped him.

As he told her once, his demon existed because of all she went through and his deep care for her. He loved her so much, he couldn't stand the prospect of her in danger or feeling terrible at all.

Now, his demon had been let lose again. Earlier that day, James was chasing Percy around the main line, teasing him over his nickname, "Pip." Thomas had seen it all and wanted to protect Percy from James' smug behaviour. Somewhere in him, Thomas still didn't forgive James for everything he did to Percy upon Gator's arrival. Thomas followed James along the line as he continued to tease Percy. Finally, Thomas had taken enough and he gained speed, charging forward and he bumped James so roughly, James didn't fall over, but his wheels got caught on a slant between the rails and sleepers.

This made his passengers late and they all complained to the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller heard everything and demanded James to do Percy's work as well as his own, and he sent Thomas to the sheds and told him to think about what he did. Afterwards, Thomas complained to Edward about James before going to the sheds to calm down. Edward knew he had to approach Emily. Being kind and wise, he knew what Thomas needed. When Emily heard the news, she knew she had to do her job of calming her star down.

Back at the sheds, Thomas knew he had done something wrong. He didn't like running rampant, but whenever he was bothered or provoked too much, nothing and no one could stop his demon from spiraling out of control except Emily. He wished she was there so he could forget his anger and move on like he usually did. His demon made him feel very hot inside. His fire would burn fiercely and his boiler would churn wildly. It felt like something was trying to drive him forward to get the anger out of his system, but he was fighting in his mind to hold back and not cause any more trouble.

Then he heard a familiar whistle. Suddenly, he felt different. Not happy, but still different.

He wasn't angry anymore. He slowly huffed to his berth's entrance. Coming into his sight towards the turntable was Emily. Seeing her beautiful form was always an uplift for him. The look of care and comfort in her eyes told him she knew what had happened and now she was coming to calm his inner demon. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

Thomas felt a tingle of excitement flow through him. He watched as she crossed onto the turntable and turned until she faced him. She decided to amuse him and batted her eyes at him, drawing a slight smile from him. Then she began to slowly come forward. As soon as her buffers touched his own, Thomas felt a powerful sense of control and ease flowing from Emily to him. His fire burned calmer and his boiler cooled down too. He looked at her to see her lovely smile. Then she inhaled and sighed happily. Her warm breath gave Thomas' cheeks a very soothing feeling. The Autumn days were cooler and feeling Emily's breath was like the warm sun in Spring, making Thomas feel even happier.

She pushed him back inside so they had some privacy. Once she stopped, she buffered closer until her soft, warm nose was gently touching his. Thomas always loved how they did that so much after he saved her, but he could sense something else. Being so beautiful as well as having a gold ring on her funnel, Emily was called an emerald angel, and although she didn't have angel wings on the outside, she did have them within her. For Thomas, feeling her nose touch his made him feel as if her internal wings were gently wrapping his inner demon into a calming, comforting hug. And as Thomas looked at Emily, her eyes were irresistible. That little twinkle in the centre always made him feel better even in his worst situations.

Emily smiled sweetly at him, then she closed her eyes and slowly puckered her lips. She smooched her lips very quietly to welcome her star to her, his beautiful queen. Thomas smiled joyfully and prepared to have a lovely kiss with his angel. As he felt her lips touch his, the soft, warm, gentle feeling spread through him and all his demon's rage dissolved so quickly, he forgot all about what happened that day. His demon's anger subsided and sunk away into slumber. He wanted to tell his angel how much he loved her but then decided to just enjoy some quiet time with her.

When Emily gently released her lips from Thomas', she could see him gazing at her with his marvelous eyes, full of joy and comfort. She could tell her gentle kindness had done its job. She smiled kindly at him, driving his happiness even further.

Her angelic abilities were working perfectly just like they always did. Then she buffered closer still until her cheeks softly touched his. She was now cuddling her star to show that she loved him and would always help him just as he helped her. And that made Thomas feel perfect and whole again.

As they smiled happily and cuddled each other gently, the Fat Controller's blue car stopped outside. Thomas and Emily took no notice, they were so concentrated on each other and their love. The Fat Controller came out. He looked at the engine couple with sympathy and pride. He could see how Emily's gentle approach helped his No. 1 get over his hardships. That made him very proud of Emily.

The Fat Controller could see that the two engines were in a happy peaceful position, so he left while Thomas and Emily enjoyed being together in lovely peace and comfort into the evening.

* * *

Another no dialogue story, speaking of stories, Season 20's Christmas episodes have been released and they're great. But two episodes have given me some inspiration. "The Christmas Coffeepot" and "Over the Hill", aka Glynn's episodes, have given me two ideas for Christmas. The first is "Thomas' Christmas Tree", which has received an update to the plot to incorporate Glynn's restoration and the second one is a Luke and Millie story set shortly after "Over the Hill", which will be titled, "Late Christmas Gift." So yeah, December is going to be quite the exciting month for my stories and I cannot wait for it. Hopefully the next story will be a Luke and Millie story. Til then, as usual please leave a review and we will see you all next time. Toodles.


End file.
